


Yin and Yang

by picapica88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, culture differences / similarities, genji and hanzo are bros fight me, playing with tropes here yall, vague refs to the Shimada Bros Fight (not graphic), zenyatta Knows Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picapica88/pseuds/picapica88
Summary: Hanzo and McCree aren't as different as you might think.





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dynamic between these two but I also think it's important not to overemphasize the personality differences between them...the two cultures aren't DIAMETRICALLY OPPOSED or anything, regardless of the stereotypes we see in fiction a lot of the time. I wanted to write something that talked about the overlaps you might see because of that. I love how unique both of our boys are, but they're not oil and water. Maybe they're more alike then we'd think...

"I think we are starting to understand each other," Hanzo says quietly. Genji is bustling around the kitchen, rummaging in the freezer as Hanzo lies back in a chair, re-tying his hair. "I may dislike his methods, but he is not without honor...of his own."

"It is not the honor of either of you that I am concerned about, _anija_ ," Genji retorts, shaking his head. "You are both so stubborn." Hanzo can't see his brother's expression as he continues ransacking the drawers, but he knows with certainty that he is making a  _face_ at him. It is annoying and endearing in equal measure-he'd missed that mix of sensations. Hanzo's mouth quirks up a little, but he blames it on the dizziness.

"We talked for much longer than we did upon first meeting," he says, only a little defensively. 

"I do not know if I would call that _talking_ ," Genji mutters, rolling his eyes at the resulting glare. "Okay, okay," he finally concedes, shutting the freezer door. He squeezes what's in his hands, extra careful because of the metal edges on his fingers. Genji then gently places the freshly cold ice pack in place, wincing a little in sympathy as it covers the yellowish bruise on Hanzo's left eye. 

"You did not  _have_ to bet him you could win in a fight, though." In return, Genji gets a look that says,  _Do you even know me._

He sighs. 

\---

In the medbay, Lúcio hands Jesse a box of band-aids that are covered in promotional logos from Hana's latest marketing release. "I'm just saying, man, you gotta know when to stop," he says, shaking his head. "It's not good for anyone." 

"It's too damn easy to get worked up when I'm around him," Jesse counters. "'Least this time we settled things. We're even now," he says. Lúcio snorts incredulously. "You had time to work things out while you were dodging punches?" Jesse shrugs, making a vague motion with one hand while the other wipes blood off his cheek with an antiseptic wipe.

"He ain't trying to deny what he did wrong, but he won't put up with anyone talking down on him, either. I can respect a man for that," he says. "We still got shit to work out, but he's trying to make things better. You've seen how happy Genji is now that he's back." Lúcio can't help nodding grudgingly, because everyone's noticed _that_. "Yeah, I know. So you won't kill each other 'cause you both want Genji to be happy?"

"Exactly," Jesse says, using his teeth to pull the adhesive off a bandage. "We're good. 'Less he wants to go at it again, in which case...it'll be a fair fight." His eyes seem to glitter at the prospect. Lúcio groans. "You two are gonna give every support on this team a heart attack,  _idiota_." Jesse punches his arm in a sympathetic way, but his face doesn't betray any actual commitment to change his behavior. Lúcio hates his life. 

Angela walks in from the back room, carrying a tablet in her hands. "Alright, Jesse, Jack and I have decided that as long as you _stay away_ from Agent Shimada for the next 48 hours, there will not be any official disciplinary measures taken..." She pauses. Jesse has bright pink bandages with rabbits on them covering a cut on his brow and a large scrape on his cheekbone. He nods, face thoughtful. "Think he'll hit me again if I ask him how he did that thing where he swept my feet out from under me?" 

Angela sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my weird thoughts friendos  
> comment 2 save a life


End file.
